


14th August 13:00

by astridthecrafty



Series: Unexpected [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lina Phillips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25893979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astridthecrafty/pseuds/astridthecrafty
Summary: A detour to fix a bridge becomes fandom hell ... using every prompt on a list
Series: Unexpected [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878277
Kudos: 6





	14th August 13:00

**Author's Note:**

> The list (at the bottom) was shared on tumblr and it looked like plot points to me. So, as I like making life easy for myself i decided to do something containing every one of them in order. Prequel to story for Virgil Tracy Week... altho this could be counted in that too :D

The harassed looking reporter licked his hands,and flattened his hair, before addressing the camera pointed at him. “Ready? 14th August, thirteen hundred hours, 3...2...1... It’s not often that something green is welcomed on the grass at Ibrox, but after the Thunderbirds stopped the Dumbreck Road collapsing onto the M8 at rush hour this morning, even the greenkeepers won’t mind those indents on the pitch.”

The reporter continued to prattle to the camera, updating the news station. It was pure luck that Virgil and Gordon had been heading south from Thrick...Threenug … an-Icelandic-volcano-rumbing-that-only-John-could-pronounce... to drop the younger brother off in England, before Virgil and Two headed home. John had overheard the radio chatter about massive cracks in the overpass legs as when they were about 10 minutes to the north. The soccer stadium being the only clear space near that was big enough to park Two.

“It’s ‘football’ in the UK, “ corrected Gordon. “Parker also says we’re soft cos we use padding to play rugby.”

Virgil laughed, “You know he’s just saying that to wind you up?”

It was a relatively quick job, bracing up the bridge, and some nanocrete to secure it. The hard work, consisting of a proper rebuild would now be left to the local road crew.

Actually, the  _ hardest _ part would be for the council PR department, dealing with all the fiery, irate Scots that had to get detoured for the several days it would take to rebuild the overpass and get the safety checks done.

In typical style, once the news got out, a crowd had gathered to watch. Social media meant the word spread like wildfire that there was something happening to break up the monotony of the day. Some fans had even managed to slip past the police presence. 

As the engineerese conversation ended Gordon nudged Virgil “Do you see that sign? ‘I want to suck your…’

“Yes, yes I do,” Virgil interrupted, “I can clearly see the anatomically correct drawn picture as well.”

A white scrunched bundle landed at Gordon’s feet.

“Don’t even THINK about picking them up, “Virgil warned, “If they end up in Two they will be ejected over Creighton-Ward Manor, along with you.”

“Spoilsport.” Gordon huffed, a second before his face cracked into an evil grin.

“Ladies and Gentlemen…” Gordon addressed the crowd.

“ _ Gordon. _ ” He ignored the warning hissed behind him.

“Thank you for coming to see us today, we thoroughly appreciate it. A wonderful gift for my colleague’s birthday tomorrow.” Screams of Happy Birthday erupted from the crowd, Gordon turned to see Virgil’s face masked in thunder.

Virgils lips hardly moved with the threat _ “I am going to fucking kill you.” _

Gordon patted his shoulder “Revenge for that time you turned the shower off on Two.” He licked a finger and drew a 1 in the air as he almost skipped gleefully toward the police line, leaving Virgil with the advancing crowd of fans.

A pair of small arms at waist height stopped Virgil’s forward motion.

“Sir? Sir could I have an autograph?” Hopeful eyes stared up at him. Virgil dropped to a knee to match the boy’s head height and scribbled a note about staying safe in the booklet, with a quick line drawing of his ‘Bird.

His attempt to stand back up was thwarted by a flurry of grabby limbs, a curtain of dark hair and a wet, slobbery kiss on his forehead. The arms latched around his shoulder as the owner continued to punctuate kisses down his neck with “I love you.” “I want to have your babies” and various other suggestions that were really not fit for anyone’s ears. It took four of the local cops to peel the assailant off him, and frogmarch her to the station around the corner. 

SIgnalling his acknowledgement of the fans as he walked the sho

rt distance, Virgil managed to get scarcely 20 meters before he was accosted again. A body collided with his back, “OH MY GAWD, The Thunderbirds saved the day!” a high pitched screech from behind while hands circled his ribs. The one hand squeezing was tolerable, the other was heading down to… “Yes, we did!” Virgil’s voice cracked slightly as he deftly wriggled out of the embrace. 

At least he’d managed to reach the roundabout, but with no sign of his brother. A few more meters around the corner before Virgil could jump back into the safety of Two. A developing thought about how he was going to slaughter Gordon for this was rapidly growing.

A busty blonde woman, wearing one of the knock off IR t-shirts, was jiggling vigorously from behind the line of police cars. “Tell the Thunderbird One pilot he was in my thoughts last night while i was… “ she left the suggestion hanging while wiggling her fingers suggestively.

Too much information, grimaced Virgil “Sure, I’ll pass it on.”

A couple of Police officers escorted him through the final gauntlet run. Another random woman managed to get in a hug to wish him Happy Birthday “Word travels fast.” he thought, she also wasn’t keen on letting go until she was firmly reminded about personal space by his escorts. Expletives were plenty... on  _ both _ sides. Finally ducking under a flailing arm that managed to comb their fingertips through the top of his hair. Even his brothers knew not to touch the hair!

A picture request by the cops completed, the police sergeant informed him Gordon was already inside the stadium, and that someone from the press wanted a quick word. She apologised for the fans who were too forward, at least that is what Virgil thought she said through the cacophony of cheers. The Scottish dialect wasn’t very easy to lipread. She guided him, with a hand on his back, to the open fire escape door of the stadium. It was all very professional until, after saying “Once again thank you for the assistance,” said hand ran down his spine and patted his ass through the door. Was nothing sacred anymore???

As his eyes accustomed themselves to the inside gloom he heard Gordon’s voice, “There is a reason we let Scott do all the meet and greet stuff, he loves the attention.” 

A familiar Scottish lilt responded to him.

“So I’ve noticed. I get the feeling your other brother isn’t keen that you dropped him in it though.”

Virgil’s thunderous glare softened slightly “Miss Phillips, I thought you had stopped reporting. As for you,” a pointed finger informing Gordon he was the recipient of the growling tone, “go triple check everything is secured in the pod and get a parachute on for when I kick you out.”

Gordon stuck his tongue out in reply, and wandered off making nagging hand movements.

“So? Press?” Virgil asked when his brother was out of earshot..

“Aye, well the polis didn’t actually look at the date on my Press Pass. Ooops! I couldn’t very well let you drop into my hometown without coming for a nosy.” she replied.

“Question? Are all of your country women, and some of the men, so persistently hands on?”

“Och no, this...” Lina grinned and motioned up and down at his IR uniform, “..this is just hot.”

“Really?” Virgil toyed, placing a hand on the wall behind her bowing his face to hers.

“Oh yes, “ she breathed against his lips, “I imagine all this fancy safety material, belts and buckles must be really hot and sweaty.” Not that she was wrong. He did whiff a bit of hard work mixed with smoke.

Virgil edged back a bit in surprise and grinned widely, “You missed your ca

lling, Miss Phillips, you should have been a comedian.” he teased back.

“Well comedy is basically what my reporting career ended up as, so I’m well practiced there.”

The last few attempts at family gatherings sprung to mind and Virgil had a thought. “What are you doing tomorrow night?” 

Lina smiled gently “I have no set plans, but surely you’ll be doing family stuff.”

“That is always the intention, but something always seems to blow arrangements out of the water. Often literally. Give you a call if I’m passing?”

“Aye, I’ll be about.”

As his lips met hers, he could feel her face muscles tense gently into a smile.


End file.
